Everything is Waiting Here
by Faith Alana Alastair
Summary: WARNINGS: Perceived dubcon(but it's not even dubious), mention of previous child abuse. SUMMARY/PROMPT: Requested by @EmptySouls21, Vamp!Willow/Human!Tara, no non-con, fluff okay. Idea prompt and title comes from L.P. PAIRING: Vamp!Willow/Human!Tara
1. Chapter 1

TITLE: Everything is Waiting Here

AUTHOR: Faith Alana Alastair

DISCLAIMER: Genuis: (n: Gēn-yǖs) Someone with higher-than-average intelligence. Joss Whedon. The man is a God, and if you don't know it, go away. He owns everything, including the characters and locations in this story, as well as my soul.

FANDOM: Buffy The Vampire Slayer/Angel(Hey, it's all the same world, okay?)

PAIRING: Vampire!Willow/Human!Tara

RATING: NC-17/FRAO,

WARNINGS: Perceived dubcon(but it's not even dubious), mention of previous child abuse.

SUMMARY/PROMPT: Requested by EmptySouls21, Vamp!Willow/Human!Tara, no non-con, fluff okay. Idea prompt and title comes from L.P.

SPOILERS: Spoilery for Wish!verse… The Wish, and Dopplegangland. This is a one-off of Dopplegangland, inspired by the valiant death of "Sandy". Obviously the timeline is skewed, as Tara wasn't around just yet.

AUTHOR'S NOTES: I'm a bit rusty, bear with me. It's unbeta'd, so there's no one to blame but myself.

FEEDBACK: I can feel it! My soul, Buffy… it's really there…

DISTRIBUTION: Want...Ask...Have

)))))))))))))))))))))))))

Willow looked around the Bronze, taking in the sight of it, so different from the Bronze she was used to. Walking slowly around the dance floor, she spotted a girl sitting at one of the tables, trying her best to not be seen.

She was failing miserably.

"What's your name?" Willow asked softly, walking up to her.

"Tara." She swallowed, her eyes widening in fear. She looked up, barely meeting Willow's eyes, casting them downward again as the vampire slowly slid a seductive finger along Tara's arm. She started to pull away, only to be stopped by Willow taking her hand and pulling her gently out of her seat.

"You don't have to be afraid…" Willow smirked slightly, leading her to the center of the dance floor, "just to please me."

Tara felt herself get aroused by Willow's words. She followed her onto the dance floor, unsure of what was happening. She knew Willow was a vampire, that much was clear, from the handful of them that had followed her in through the door, but nothing more. "Wha… what's your name?"

Willow spun on her heel, her smirk wider. "Oooh, a playtoy." She reached out, trailing a nail along Tara's jaw. "My name is Willow, Tara. Do you want to play?" She licked her lips, undressing the blonde with her eyes.

Something shifted in Tara's gaze, and she smirked. "Depends on what the game is…" She twisted her head a bit, nipping at Willow's finger as it neared her mouth.

Willow's eyes brightened, and she smiled. "Not so bored, now," she whispered. Turning, she walked around the blonde, her hands sliding around her body until she stood behind her. "If you're all good boys and girls," she began, turning to address the club around her, "we'll make you young and strong, forever and ever…" she leaned in, sliding her tongue along Tara's neck, feeling her pulse pound beneath her flesh.

Tara shivered, eyes closing at the intoxicating touch. "I don't want to die…" she whispered, going rigid against Willow's body.

"Oh no, not you, pretty. I want to play with you. You seem like loads of fun." She slid her hands along Tara's waist, trailing further down until she let them rest on the blonde's ass. "Lots and lots of fun."

Suddenly, Buffy came bursting through the door, Giles, Xander, Angel and the other Willow behind her. "Y'know, I'd ordinarily say pick on someone your own size," she began, picking up a pool cue. "But since Wills is your size, I'd really rather you pick on someone smaller than you. Namely, me." She reared back to punch the vampire, but she was already heading for the stage, intent on the exit there.

She turned, eyes locking on Tara's for the briefest of moments before turning back to the door and whisking through it.

Tara could've sworn she heard the vampire whisper, "Later…" as she left.

**Author's Note: I know this is a short as hell first chapter, but the rest is well worth the one-off short chapter. Stay with me!**


	2. Chapter 2

TITLE: Everything is Waiting Here  
AUTHOR: Faith Alana Alastair  
DISCLAIMER: Genius: (n: Gēn-yǖs) Someone with higher-than-average intelligence. Joss Whedon. The man is a God, and if you don't know it, go away. He owns everything, including the characters and locations in this story, as well as my soul.  
FANDOM: Buffy The Vampire Slayer/Angel(Hey, it's all the same world, okay?)  
PAIRING: Vampire!Willow/Human!Tara  
RATING: NC-17/FRAO,  
WARNINGS: Perceived dubcon(but it's not even dubious), mention of previous child abuse.  
SUMMARY/PROMPT: Requested by EmptySouls21, Vamp!Willow/Human!Tara, no non-con, fluff okay. Idea prompt and title comes from L.P.  
SPOILERS: Spoilery for Wish!verse… The Wish, and Dopplegangland. This is a one-off of Dopplegangland, inspired by the valiant death of "Sandy". Obviously the timeline is skewed, as Tara wasn't around just yet.  
AUTHOR'S NOTES: I'm a bit rusty, bear with me. It's unbeta'd, so there's no one to blame but myself.  
FEEDBACK: I can feel it! My soul, Buffy… it's really there…  
DISTRIBUTION: Want...Ask...Have

The next night Willow watched from afar as Tara snuck out of her father's trailer, closing the door quietly before creeping down the trodden path toward the gravel road. "You're not like Puppy," she mused softly. "You're special. I want to keep you forever and ever," she whispered.

Tara spun on her heel, having heard the intoxicating vampire speak, but nothing was there. She shook her head, dismissing it as her imagination, and continued her walk toward the school. She knew the library's outside door was always unlocked, and there was no way she could study witchcraft inside her father's house.

She walked quickly, breathing a bit easier when Sunnydale High came into view. Suddenly, Willow was on the path in front of her. "In a hurry?" She smiled, walking in a circle around Tara.

"I… I was going to the library…" Tara's stammer did nothing to disguise the reaction she was having to the vampire. "I thought I'd never see you again."

"Oh, no. I couldn't let that happen. Not when you seemed like so much fun…" Willow trailed a fingernail down Tara's throat and across her chest. "I'm so bored here… it's not like my world."

Tara's eyes widened in understanding. This was an alternate version of that shy girl, Willow, from school. A not so straight version. "I could help you," she said quietly. "To not be bored, I mean."

Willow's eyes narrowed. "You're not afraid of me?"

"I was at first, but…" She blushed, and ducked her head, hiding her face with her honey-gold locks. "I could… please you. Why should I be afraid when I know how happy I could make you?"

Willow quirked an eyebrow and crossed her arms. "And what makes you think that? I could take my fun, and drain you dry. Leave you for the white hats to find."

"You'd turn me, you wouldn't leave me for dead." Tara met Willow's eyes defiantly, all traces of the stutter gone. "Besides, why bother to get petulant and annoyed, when you could be intrigued and curious? They lead to so much more fun…" Tara reached out, sliding her palms along leather-encased hips.

Willow slid into game face and ran her tongue across her fangs. "But you're so willing. It's much more fun when they fight back."

Tara smirked. "I could fight back. You'd be surprised what I'm capable of." Suddenly, she turned and ran, heading for the library only a few feet away. She reached the door, turned the knob and was unsurprised by the arm holding it closed.

"Running away is very naughty," Willow whispered seductively. "Naughty girls get punished."

Tara swallowed, feeling her own arousal pool between her thighs. "I was hoping you'd say that."

**AN: Sorry this is so short, I suck at creating even chapters... I'll give you an extra to make up for it :D**


	3. Chapter 3

TITLE: Everything is Waiting Here  
AUTHOR: Faith Alana Alastair  
DISCLAIMER: Genius: (n: Gēn-yǖs) Someone with higher-than-average intelligence. Joss Whedon. The man is a God, and if you don't know it, go away. He owns everything, including the characters and locations in this story, as well as my soul.  
FANDOM: Buffy The Vampire Slayer/Angel(Hey, it's all the same world, okay?)  
PAIRING: Vampire!Willow/Human!Tara  
RATING: NC-17/FRAO,  
WARNINGS: Perceived dubcon(but it's not even dubious), mention of previous child abuse.  
SUMMARY/PROMPT: Requested by EmptySouls21, Vamp!Willow/Human!Tara, no non-con, fluff okay. Idea prompt and title comes from L.P.  
SPOILERS: Spoilery for Wish!verse… The Wish, and Dopplegangland. This is a one-off of Dopplegangland, inspired by the valiant death of "Sandy". Obviously the timeline is skewed, as Tara wasn't around just yet.  
AUTHOR'S NOTES: I'm a bit rusty, bear with me. It's unbeta'd, so there's no one to blame but myself.  
FEEDBACK: I can feel it! My soul, Buffy… it's really there…  
DISTRIBUTION: Want...Ask...Have

"Well, that was the easy part." Willow sat in Tara's father's chair, Willow's chair now, Tara supposed, and nudged the hand on the floor with a foot. "I'll call a minion to come bury them."

Tara looked up at Willow from her place on the floor and smiled. "Can I be their boss when they rise?"  
Willow slid a hand into Tara's hair, smirking as she tugged. "I promise you can be their boss until you get bored." She leaned down, tugging Tara up into her lap by her hair and kissed her hard, shifting into game face and nipping her lip.

Tara gasped at the change against her face and slid a hand around Willow's waist. She melted into the kiss, and let herself go limp as the vampire shoved her to the floor, rolling with the impact so as to remain unhurt. She was throbbing, yearning for everything she knew the redhead would give her. "Thank you. What should I call you?"

Willow tapped a finger against her once-again human lip and thought. "Mistress is so trite, don't you think? I'm in the mind of something more… powerful." She smirked down at Tara. "Such a pretty, pretty pet."

Tara smiled, blushing only slightly. "Thank you." As she leaned forward, brushing her cheek against Willow's leather-clad leg, her hair shifted, giving off a glint of silver.

"That better not be a cross…" Willow leaned down, sliding a nail under the leather cord, lifting it. "Oh, you're a witchy witch." She grinned, letting the pentacle fall against Tara's chest. "You should call me Goddess. Mhm. That's a good name. Goddess Willow."

Tara nodded, bowing her head. "Yes, Goddess."

"So not bored. You're a good pet. I wonder how much pain you can take?" Willow stood, opening the door as two large vampires entered. "They're over there on the floor. Bury them, and when they rise, bring them to me." She gestured lazily, and watched as the vampires picked them up and carried them out the door. "Now, where were we?"

Tara looked up. "I can take more pain than you'd think, Goddess." She unbuttoned her blouse slowly and turned, letting it slide down her shoulders to reveal a criss-crossing of scar tissue across her back.

Willow raised an eyebrow, walking over to the witch, trailing her fingertips across the raised skin. "Such pretty marks," she cooed. "But they weren't from playtime. They were from dinner, weren't they?"

Tara nodded quietly, suddenly feeling shy and ashamed. "Yes, Goddess."

Willow made a 'tsk' sound and grinned, reaching for Tara's hand and pulling her to her feet. "They're pet's playtoys now. The ones I'll make will be much more fun," she stated, leading Tara into the master bedroom.

Tara shivered with anticipation and followed Willow into the bedroom. Without being told, she began to disrobe, then paused, looking over at the vampire. "Uh, should I…?" She motioned to her clothing.

Willow eyed her, letting her gaze travel slowly over the witch, not missing a single inch of her form. "Later. I want to play a game now." She reached for Tara, tossing her to the bed easily. "Gonna make you scream."

Tara briefly wondered what Willow would do to her, when she felt a hand sliding up her skirt. Looking down, she saw her skirt sliding up her thighs, Willow's head underneath it. A fraction of a moment later, she felt the cloth against her mound rip, then disappear, to be replaced by a firm, cool tongue.

"Oh, Goddess…" Tara slumped back against the pillows, biting her lip. She was well aware of how wet she was, and she heard the vampire slurping it greedily. She was a virgin, in the technical sense of the word, not ever having had consensual sex with anyone. With another uttered curse, Tara decided she was pretty okay with losing it this way.

Willow grinned, and slid two fingers into her new pet, sharp nails sliding along soft walls. She was rewarded with a cry from the blonde underneath her, and began thrusting hard, fast and deep. "Mmm, we're going to have so much fun together, pet."

Tara let her eyes close, clutching cold skin as she fell apart, crying out her Goddess' name. "Willow! Goddess Willow!" She shuddered through her climax, finally opening her eyes to see Willow perched on her heels between Tara's thighs. "Bored now. My turn."

Tara eagerly switched places with the vampire, undoing the black leather pants and peeling them down her legs. Untying Willow's boots, she slid those off as well, and began kissing her way up muscular thighs.

"If you make it really good, I'll give you a treat," Willow murmured as she felt Tara's tongue slip inside her. "Ohh, yes. Just like that."

Tara flicked her tongue upward, finding the vampire's hidden spot easily. She deliberated with herself briefly, then decided vampires probably don't have the same sense of propriety humans do, and slid a finger into Willow's ass, thrusting slowly.

"Oh, such a good pet…" Willow cooed, eyes closing as her demon took its pleasure, and she took hers.

Tara grinned against Willow, humming her pleasure at having pleased her Goddess. She sped her finger up, then added a second, sliding her tongue over her clit.

Willow moaned as Tara's tongue hit her in all the right ways, and arched her back hard. "That's it, pet. That's it…"

Tara bit down on Willow's clit hard, and moaned loudly as a flood hit her mouth. She swallowed greedily, cleaning her Goddess with her tongue before pulling back to sit back on her heels. She looked at Willow, a small smile on her face.

Willow lunged forward, aiming for Tara's neck and biting down hard, her human face still visible. She lapped at the slight amount of blood that came to the surface, and moaned at its flavor. Sitting up abruptly, she shoved Tara toward the edge of the bed. "Strip, pretty pet."

Tara gasped as she felt Willow's teeth on her skin, then realized they were human teeth she felt. She relaxed in her hold, flying back as her Goddess pushed. "Yes, Goddess." Standing, she began undressing, making sure Willow could see every detail as she disrobed. It took all her control not to touch the drying trickle on her neck, and she was touched by the control the vampire had shown.

Finally nude, Tara licked her lip and knelt, a snap decision that earned her a pleased smirk from Willow. "That's very good, pet. Now we'll have some fun…" She picked up a discarded belt from the floor and snapped it between her hands. "Who am I, pet?"

Tara jumped at the sound, and tried hard to hold herself still. She wasn't sure why, but she sort of instinctually trusted the vampire. "My Goddess."

Willow smirked cruelly and snapped the belt again. "And who gave you the scars on your body?"

Tara managed stillness, but still flinched. "My fa…"

"Dinner. Your new playthings. Isn't that right, Tara?" Willow leaned down, hissing the words into Tara's ear. "They're meaningless now, aren't they?"

"Y…yes, Goddess. They will pay for all they've done, but it no longer matters. I am under your control and protection, Goddess."

Willow sneered a smile and snapped the belt again. "That's right. No one but me will ever hurt you again. Now bend over the bed and show me that pretty little ass of yours."


End file.
